Glória nas Flores
by nanetys
Summary: E ele era o culpado por toda a dor que ela sentiu. .:Loki&Hel:. .:não é incesto:.


**_Dislcaimer:_ **_Matantei Loki Ragnarok pertencem a Sakura Kinoshita, não a mim._

**N/A** Fic baseada no episódio 25 do anime. E não tem casais. As partes em itálico são falas do anime.

**

* * *

****Glória nas Flores**

"_A luz que brilhava tão intensamente_

_Foi agora arrancada de meus olhos_

_E embora nada possa devolver os momentos_

_De esplendor na relva e glória nas flores_

_Não sofreremos, melhor, encontraremos força no que ficou para trás"._

_(Intimações de Imortalidade, William Wordsworth)_

_-_

Aos poucos, todo o peso da verdade recaiu sobre seus ombros. Ela se fora, havia partido. Deixou a vida com tanta serenidade que ele demorou a perceber o que havia acontecido. Ela estava agora morta. Morta, sua filhinha estava morta. Morta e ele não podia fazer nada. E apesar de os fatos estarem bem à sua frente, não queria acreditar. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não com ela, não era possível. Mas era a verdade e ele sabia disso, pois já não sentia o peso de sua cabeça repousando sobre os seus joelhos.

Fechou os olhos. Os mortais diziam que devemos lembrar de nossos entes queridos – após sua morte – como eles eram em vida, que isso consolava. E ele estava desesperado por consolo.

_"Está frio, não está? Dói, não dói?"_

Mas sua voz cheia de dor foi a primeira lembrança que lhe veio à mente. Não, não queria se lembrar da dor dela, da dor que ele causara. Aquilo só serviria para lembrá-lo de que ele jogou a vida dela no lixo, que partiu seu frágil coração, que a abandonou quando ela mais precisava dele. Só servia para fazê-lo ter consciência do quanto era cruel e egoísta, que nem mesmo sua filha escapara de sua frieza.

E aquela consciência iria atormentá-lo por toda a eternidade. Nunca mais ele teria paz, nunca mais teria felicidade. Nunca mais teria sua filha. Ela morreu e a culpa era dele. Ela foi infeliz e sozinha e a culpa era só dele.

_"Eu te odeio, meu pai!"_

As palavras dela ecoavam em sua mente. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Ele poderia ter feito as coisas de outro jeito. Se ele tivesse tentado, sua preciosa filha não teria sorrido apenas em seu leito de morte. Ele não precisaria ter sacrificado nada para isso – para fazê-la sorrir. Só o que ela precisava era do amor dele. Um pouco de carinho, um pouco de companhia. Não bastava amá-la. Naquele momento, ele percebia: não adianta amar alguém sem demonstrar isso. Ela precisava que ele dissesse "Eu te amo". Precisava ser chamada de "minha filhinha querida". Mas ele só disse isso quando já não adiantava mais.

_"Estou tão feliz!"_

E o sorriso doce e inocente dela surgiu como por encanto. As palavras carinhosas e, pela primeira vez, felizes que ela disse naquele momento começaram a se tornar sussurros vindos do céu, a sensação de estar ao lado dela, fazendo-a feliz, começou a aquecer seu coração, e o cheiro das flores que seriam para sempre o complemento da única lembrança feliz e confortável que ele teria a partir de então. E, com os olhos fechados, ele vivia repetidamente aquele momento; se pudesse, aquele momento se repetiria para todo o sempre, porque valia a pena desistir de tudo por sua pequena princesinha. Nada no mundo era tão importante quanto ela, nada no mundo era tão raro e precioso como seu tesouro, sua filha.

E agora, ela já não estava mais lá. Havia perdido seu tesouro, perdido tudo o que valia a pena. E agora, como ele poderia viver sem ela? Ela, que em um momento de dor, desespero e vingança revelou-se como a razão de sua existência? Ela, que com um sorriso mostrava a ele o que de mais belo havia no mundo? E agora, que ela já não estava mais lá, como ele ia se redimir, reparar seu erro? Agora, como poderia cumprir aquilo que descobriu ser seu destino – fazê-la sorrir a todo instante?

Um dor apertou seu peito. De repente, entendeu o que ela sentia: ele estava sozinho. Um pai que já não tem sua filha não tem mais ninguém. Sem ela, quem mais poderia encher sua vida, que antes daqueles minutos ao lado dela era um buraco vazio e escuro? Sem ela, ele não era ninguém. Aquela dor era tudo o que ele queria, porque era o único jeito de se redimir perante ela: sofrer por toda a eternidade. Era o que ele merecia, ser sozinho e infeliz como ela fora. E só o que queria de bom era a lembrança daqueles momentos felizes sobre a relva. Nada mais.

E só o que restou foi o livro que ela sempre carregava por todo lado. O mundo para o qual ela fugia, para se esconder da dor. Mas ele não conseguiria isso. Não havia como fugir da dor de tê-la perdido, de não tê-la mais, se tudo o fazia lembrar-se dela.

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e, com a mão sobre o livro, só o que conseguiu fazer foi soltar um murmúrio dolorido.

_"Hel..."_

* * *

**N/A** Bom, essa é a minha fic de estréia nesse fandom. Está no meu computador há séculos, mas eu não tinha coragem de postar - justamente por não ter nada nesse fandom. Mas, eu acabei chegando à conclusão de que em algum momento eu ia precisar postar alguma coisa aqui - já que eu sou fã de Matantei Loki Ragnarok, e, particularmente, da Hel. Bom, de qualquer maneira, eu espero que tenham gostado .-. Achei que esse poema combinava com aquela cena do episódio, além de eles terem lido um trecho de outro texto de Wordsworth.

Então, é isso aí. Lembrem-se: _review não mata - salva. Faça sua boa-ação do dia deixando uma review._

Beijos e té mais o/


End file.
